The present invention is related to a display device that is capable of displaying images.
A display device may include a display panel for displaying images and may include drivers, such as a data driver and a gate driver, for driving the display panel. The display panel may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels may include a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver may provide gray voltages to the pixels through the data lines, and the gate driver may provide gate signals to the pixels through the gate lines.
The display device may display images by applying a gate-on voltage to a gate electrode of a thin film transistor connected with a selected gate line and then applying a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode of the thin film transistor.
In general, a data line may be connected with a plurality of pixels. The data driver may provide various data voltages through the data line to the plurality of pixels for displaying an image, which is a combination of images displayed by the pixels. Typically, luminance of an image to be displayed by a pixel may vary according to the relationship between a previous data voltage and a current data voltage received by the pixel. Irregular luminance may cause undesirable quality of the displayed image.